Change Is Better Right?
by The3tostitos
Summary: Changes can take time to adapt to, and Reynie is struggling harder than ever. The important thing - your friends will like you for who you are, even with spectacles for a change. Rated K for Kaynie.
1. Spectacles & Self-esteem

**With more spectacles and feelings, this is no ordinary fanfiction. Reynie must learn to accept a surprising change, and his friends will follow in with it. Rated K+, this story is not recommended for all ages, as romance will be expected to occur. Nothing too mature, though. =) Please leave feedback; this is my first fanfiction.**

Reynard Muldoon took off his black horn-rimmed glasses and began to polish them with thorough strokes. He had recently been prescribed glasses without further notice and, much to his dismay, they were now waiting at the front steps of the house.

"Amma, what if they think I look weird?" Reynie complained. "I have never worn glasses before."

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Permual said. "They are your friends; they will love you for who you are."

Reynie shrugged and took a deep breath before walking in through the door.

Meanwhile, Mr. Benedict and the rest of the gang were having a conversation about breakfast foods until they heard the front door open.

"Reynie!",Kate, Sticky, and Constance said in unison.

Before they got up from the table, Mr. Benedict seated them back down.

"Milligan can go welcome him in," Mr. Benedict said, with a curt nod toward Milligan. Milligan nodded back and made his way to the front door, greeting Reynie and Mrs. Permual.

"Wow, Reynie! When did you get glasses?" Milligan asked.

"Yesterday afternoon," Reynie answered," while we were on the way back."

"Well, you sure do look sharp!" Milligan said while tousling Reynie's hair. They made their way back to the dining table and were encountered by a smirking Constance.

"Ha! You look funny!" Constance said while pointing at his glasses.

Reynie shrugged and took them off for another good polishing. While he was in mid-polish, he was quickly embraced by a familiar blonde ponytail girl.

"Reynie!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate!" Reynie said, somewhat shyly, and continued polishing his glasses.

"When did you get glasses?" everyone but Reynie said at once.

"On the way back from our trip," he said while putting his glasses back on. He then walked away from the room, surprising everyone.

"What was _that_ about?" Kate asked.

Sticky shrugged and took off running to follow Reynie.

Reynie sat himself down on the bench and gazed out into the morning sun. He sighed and laid his head between his knees. Just when he was about to start crying, Sticky came up from behind and laid a hand across Reynie's back.

"It's ok, Reynie," Sticky said. "You'll get used to it."

"No I won't," Reynie said with a choked throat.

"Yes you will," Sticky said confidently. "I had to go through the same thing."

Reynie lifted his head and looked up at Sticky with watery eyes. He sighed and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

Kate came out with Constance on her back and ran over to them.

"Reynie, you ok?" Kate said with a worried tone.

"A little," Reynie said while beginning to stand back up.

"We're all worried about you," Kate said. "Even Constance." Constance sighed and nodded her head. Kate nudged Constance, and Constance finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Reynie." Reynie nodded and they all started making their way back inside. Before Reynie continued through the door, Kate nudged him.

"Hey Reynie, can we talk?" she asked. Reynie nodded and motioned to the others for them to continue on. Kate pulled Reynie off to the side and motioned for him to sit.

"Reynie, _why_ on Earth would you think that we wouldn't accept you if you wore glasses?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Reynie shrugged.

"In fact," Kate said while taking his glasses off, "I think you look _cute_ in glasses". She edged closer and stared at him with those ocean blue eyes. Reynie broke down in tears and they both embraced in a hug. Meanwhile, Sticky and Constance were eavesdropping at a distance.

"You've got to be joking," Constance said. Sticky nudged her and gave her a disapproving look. They both started walking back up the stairs.

_Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it so far; it still felt cheesy though. All Mysterious Benedict Society characters and references belong to Trenton Lee Stewart, not me. Please review & leave feedback. Expect new chapters by once every 2 weeks, or occasionally sooner. Later! =)_


	2. Love Notes & Lollipops

"Soo, how was your trip?" Kate asked. Reynie and Katie had settled on a bench in the yard for some good conversation; Kate had positioned herself into what seemed like an uncomfortable position while Reynie was polishing his spectacles for the billionth time.

"Oh, it was good," he said nonchalantly. "We got to visit the nearby museum and take pictures."

Kate nodded and took off her bucket while fumbling around in it for something in particular. "I recently added a new item to my bucket," she beamed, "and I hid it from the others because I wanted you to be the first to see it!"

"What's the new item?" Reynie asked, knitting his brow in concentration.

"This," she said, taking out an envelope, "is something I need to give to you." She handed him the envelope. "It's rather… urgent", she said. Reynie nodded and opened the envelope to find a index card with three words that would change their lives forever:

I love you.

While Reynie and Kate were outside, Constance and Sticky had impatiently rushed to the upstairs window so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. Constance was licking rather loudly on a lollipop that she'd snatched from Kate's room. They had opened the window right at Kate's mention of a new item.

"WHAT?!" Constance whispered. At that remark, she accidentally spat out her lollipop. It went tumbling down the roof and landed perfectly at the feet of Kate and Reynie.

_Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was short; I kinda' left you hanging on both sides of the story. Anyways, you can try guessing at what happens next and find out in the next chapter. =)_


End file.
